The present application relates to aircraft instrumentation, and more particularly to graphical munitions release symbology.
Aircrew on attack runs must manage significant information over a short timescale. Munitions released from an aircraft must be released within a particular munition release envelope to maximize effective deployment. Textual data and inhibits are typically provided to determine whether the munitions may be released given the munition type, target location and current aircraft parameters. The data may in some cases be difficult for the aircrew to readily interpret during an attack run.